As is known, spurs are usually connected to the boots by means of laces or other devices which do not however permit adjustment of the position of the spur. In addition, traditional spurs have some drawbacks. For example, they may damage the upper and the zip of the boot and may cause discomfort to the instep when the lace is tightened. In addition, the arms of the spur which extend along the sides of the boot can cause tripping during normal walking and may unintentionally touch the horse's ribcage.